World's Recarnation of Love
by LonelyAmy
Summary: The Vocaloids have been recanating but they are now angels or devils. They are trying to find a wand that is very powerful. But it seems to be hiding or moving away from them. And whats wrong with Xia? Is she a traitor or true friend or both?
1. The Legend

Mika: Hi guys. This is new Vocaloid story. Plezzz don't kill me for not updating the other stories! I just get new ideas but not for the other stories.

Ikuto: Yeah right!

Mika: GET OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ikuto: No.

Mika: Reeeeeeeally?

Ikuto: *sweatdrop* yeah.

Mika: I have a special friend who will scare you away.

Ikuto: Who?

Mika: Oh, Aiko!

Aiko: Hi! I'm Aiko!

Ikuto: Nice body.

Aiko:*Throws a water ball at him*

Ikuto: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Aiko: I'm Mika's bodyguard, who has special powers.

Ikuto: I better get going. (Backs away)

Mika: Anyway, Xia disclaimer!

Xia: Mika doesn't own Vocaloid, Shugo Chara or Naruto.

* * *

Prologue

Before this story begins, I will have to tell you this legend.

A long time ago, there were two lovers.

Their names were Kagamine Len and Rin.

They love each other very much.

But there was a princess, Princess Neru.

Neru loves Kagamine Len.

She ordered her guards to kill Kagamine Rin.

Her friend, who overheard, rushed to her brother, Dell.

Dell, who hated Neru to her guts, told his cousins, Kaito, the Prince of Blue and Meiko the Princess of Red.

They told Miku, the Princess of Green.

Miku was shocked.

She was a dear friend of Kagamine Len and Rin.

She rushed to tell the King Gakupo and Queen Luka.

They sent the Prince of Green, Mikuo to tell the Prince and Princess of Black, Rei and Rui.

They told there Older Brother and sister, Xia and Xyero.

Xia used her powers to divide the world in three divisions.

Heavens, Earth and Hell.

But she could not control who went where. In the end the two lovers were separated.

But soon they will meet again….

But before that happens Xia dies because she was so weak.

xXxXxXx

Mika: This sucks….

Ikuto: Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!*gets wet by a bucket of water*

Aiko:*glares*

Ikuto: Sayaka!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Rin: Read and review!


	2. The Beginning of the legend

Mika: Please vote for my poll…

Miku: Yep or else, we will send Aiko to hurt you…..

Aiko:*glare* Yea…

Len:* got beaten up by Rin* You really should vote.

Xia: As I said before, Mika does not own Vocaloid, Shugo Chara or Naruto…

Neru: Please, don't vote!

XxxXxxXxxXxxX

Chapter One: Our Mission

~In Heaven~

-Rei's Pov-

As I walk down the glimmering walls, I see my reflection.

I stare at it.

I have white wings.

Every angel has white wings.

Except me, Xia and Rin.

Xia and Rin are my sisters.

Xia has wings with a tint of violet on them.

Rin has white wings with a tint of yellow on them.

My wings have a tint of black on them.

I sigh and then

_***BAM***_

"Ouch…" I groaned rubbing my head.

"Hahahahahaha!!!" Rin laughed.

I glared at her.

Xia giggled but not so loudly.

"We're going to be late." Xia said shaking her head.

Me and Rin nodded.

The hallways are really long and you can get lost easily.

But we memorized the whole way around the castle.

But in the hall ways you can't run, jump or fly.

You can only walk.

"Let's hurry." Rin said speed walking.

We nodded and followed her.

-Rin's Pov-

"Sorry we're late!" Xia said bowing.

"It's okay!" my dad, King Gakupo said.

"Anyway, do you children remember Miku?" my mom, Queen Luka asked.

We nodded.

Miku was our oldest sister.

Her wings have a tint of teal in them.

She went down to Earth, a place where human are, to find the golden wand.

The golden wand is mixed with devil and angel blood.

It has the power of our ancestor, Princess Xia.

"Well she needs help on Earth so we are sending you four to accompany her." my mom said.

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!"

~In Hell~

-Len's Pov-

"Len, pay attention!" Rui snapped.

"What?" I yawn stretching my Black wings with a tint of yellow on them.

Me, Rui, Dell, Haku and Mikuo have special wings.

Haku and Dell and Rui have a tint of gray.

Mikuo has a tint of teal.

Other than that our wings are black.

"We have to pack up and go to Earth!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever." I say waving my hand.

"Hurry up and pack." she shrieks.

"Oh, I'll just use magic." I say.

I began to wave my hands and mutter "Neop~ Eoes~Myight~Pack!"

Rui mutters "Neln~ forgest~Meop!!!!~"

Then we open our eyes and everything is packed.

That is what happens if you are the prince and princess of hell.

~Heaven~

-Xia's Pov-

"Why are we going to a ninja school!" I ask for the third time.

"Because there is angels that will help you there!" Luka answers with a vein popping out of her head.

"Anyway show me your stomach."

We lift up our shirts.

We each have a tattoo and a color.

My tattoo is crescent that is dark blue.

Rin's tattoo is a star that is yellow.

Rei's tattoo is a raindrop that is black.

Our parents gasp.

We roll our eyes.

The weakest level is a heart and the color pink.

The strongest level is the anything that is from the sky and the dark colors and yellow.

Our weapons are anything.

Rin likes to use bows and arrows.

Rei likes to use spikes.

I like to use swords.

But we use anything that comes in handy.

"We already packed up for you, so wear these clothes and go through the portal!" Gakupo said cheerfully.

We nodded, took the clothes and went into the dressing room.

At a castle in heaven

"Princess Teto, please eat~"

"No! Get Out!" Teto shouted.

"Yes~" and the maid rushed out.

"Teto, be nice." Ted said soothingly.

"No!"

"Please-"

"GET OUT!"

"Teto…"

"NOW!"

"Okay." Ted hurried away and locked the door.

When Teto was sure everyone was gone, she jump on her bed and began to cry.

-Somewhere else-

"This is the beginning of the game!" someone smirked.

"Yep! I just can't wait!" another person jumped.

"Good girl." the first person smiled.

XxxXxxXxxXxxX

Mika: Plez read and review!!!


End file.
